


Looking Cool Joker! (Akira Kurusu/Reader one-shots)

by Plague_Rat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Mementos (Persona 5), Nightmares, Persona 5 Spoilers, Self-Indulgent, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague_Rat/pseuds/Plague_Rat
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots I wrote for Akira Kurusu, because I'm absolutely in love with him.Also uploaded on my tumblr: RavenInSalem.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is gender nuetral in this one shot but in future I'll find it easier to write for a female reader.  
> Anyway, this is set during the end of Persona 5, when Joker needs to find all the Phantom Thieves in jail cells in the velvet room.

** ~THIRD PERSON POV~ **

** **

* * *

Joker's breath faltered when he saw them sitting in a cell. Sure, all the thieves had been found, reserved and quiet in a prison cell- but seeing (Y/N) hit him differently, seeing the usually energetic figure hunched over, holding themself in a fetal position... it felt wrong. Emotionally drained and visibly tired, they looked up to Akira from their position on the cold velvet room floor, for a minute, their eyes softened and gazed longingly at the boy before giving a soft sigh. (Y/N) looked away, shame growing on their face in heavy set brows and a deep frown, "it's over, huh?"

The words hurt Akira's heart but he persevered in trying to keep stone faced as to not effect teammates, "I'm really happy you're okay". When no reply came, he stepped closer to the cell door, wrapped his hands around the bars and leaned further against the freezing steel, "treasure?". (Y/N) didnt dare gaze back toward the trickster, instead lowering their head when the pet name was whispered into the dark, "I'm tired, Akira..." they lifted their hands to their face and the motion was soon followed by faint sniffling that echoed against the walls, "we did everything for these people, and they dont even want it! They dont even want freedom..."

For a second it went silent again, then they stood up from the floor and wrapped their hands around Akira's crimson gloved ones; leaning their forehead against the bars, (Y/N) gave a quick glance to the trickster, "I'm tired of trying so hard and it all just being useless". Their voice cracked and it took every ounce of power that they had to not cry or scream in the face of their leader- they already could feel the growing lump in their throat, the irritation in their eyes from building tears and their shoulders tremble slightly as they bunched around their neck. Joker very slowly moved one hand through the cell bars and used it to gently tip back (Y/N)'s chin, "what we've done hasn't been useless, treasure", his teammate grimaced in response, "but nobody changed- not really..."  
"You changed" he quipped back, hand smoothing out against their cheek. He wasnt wrong, he rarely was, and the words brought a small reluctant smile to (Y/N)'s lips, "you're right, I was an asshole" they scoffed, nuzzling further in Akira's palm. 

To think there was a time they avoided Akira- avoided everyone-, so overcome with grief that it felt like a shadow was dragging them down by the shoulders every day, waking up just to feel numb and longing to just sink into the darkness.   
And then this weird frizzy midnight haired boy shows up, with overly large wire frame glasses and a cat hidden in his school bag; getting dragged into otherworldly dimensions, fighting valiantly against twisted distortions of people from reality and working alongside some of the best people they'd ever met. It was like the world had finally been brought back into tune.   
Life without the Phantom Thieves was joyless, and Akira was to thank for the group's formation. Voluntarily or not, he'd cultivated something so fantastic that it was difficult to not admire him. (Y/N) had joined the Phantom Thieves to prevent people from feeling like they did- helpless, alone, invisible and abandoned in a God forsaken world. 

"I... I didn't join the Phantom Thieves to change myself though" they murmured, finding the strength to directly look into Joker's onyx eyes- part of them wished he was more expressive, but another loved him for remaining so stoic the majority of the time, even when it came to stressful situations or when he made sarcastic comments in place of jokes. (Y/N) smiled with more confidence, "I joined to change others for good, so nobody would ever have to feel trapped", the heaviness of the situation still weighed on their heart, but some inane voice in their head ushered them into motivation. Maybe it was because they were watching their leader try to hold back a similar smile. 

With no verbal exchange needed, the two leaned closer to each other and managed to kiss between the bars of the cell door. Short and sweet, they parted after a few seconds and (Y/N) grinned, feeling the heat if their persona begining to rise from within their body- the cell door bars seemingly evaporated before them, disappearing with the light sound of bells and faint silver slivers that faded in thin air. When they stepped forward, they found themself back in their Metaverse clothing and was met with a smirk from their leader. "No time to waste" he prompted, hands pushed back into his pockets; (Y/N) rolled their eyes, "oh so now I'm not stuck in that cell you're playing it cool?" Despite the snarky remark, they hooked one arm around Joker's and leaned against his arm. Whatever battle was coming next- they were ready.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has a nightmare after Akechi's betrayal in Sae's palace; Akira is there to comfort them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but A one none the less.   
> I'm workin on a smut request for shadow Joker but took a break so expect that next (?).

_**~(Your/Name) POV~** _

** **

* * *

****

“It’s alright” he whispered, his hands sending electricity up my arms when he made contact with my skin, "it was a nightmare". My heart wouldnt stop, it charged, never ending, a hammer in my chest that burned with every breath I forced through my teeth- Akira stared at me, worry etched into every inch of his usually calm face; for a moment, I tried to close my eyes and the phantom thief suggested I take deep breaths to regain some peace. As soon as I could focus again, guilt plagued my mind and I gave a toothy grimace to him, "sorry" to which he shook his head, "dont worry about it, you can't help having nightmares", the words were comforting, especially when they were said in Akira's deeper sleepy tone.

When I'd calmed down enough, I couldnt help but notice- Akira looked defeated. His eyes were sunken, shadowed over with heavy lavender tinted bags and red around the edges (from tire or from being sore, I wasnt sure); Half the right side of his face was covered in white gauze, band aids were cautiously lain over part of his left brow and his hands were more covered in the beige plasters then their usual pale colour.   
I swallowed the lump in my throat- watching him breathe, worry set into his slightly quirked brows was just as excruciating as seeing him in a bloody heap in my nightmares. His breathing audibly rattled in the mainly quiet room, god forbid there be any damage to his ribs, and a wheeze followed after each intake. 

'Some twisted justice' I sneered mentally. 

I hung my legs over the side of the bed, my bare feet making contact with the freezing wooden floor of Leblanc's attic- the feeling woke me up a little more, but wasnt unwelcome considering what I'd just experienced in my nightmare. Akira's arms gently wrapped around my waist, followed by his chin resting on my shoulder, "what was it about?" He whispered, nuzzling into my hair, "you... fighting in Sae's palace... failing to change her heart" his arms tightened slightly. "We didn't fail, though, treausre" he reassured me, tilting his head so he was visible to me- bed ruffled hair, tired eyes and all-

"I'm still here"

"I know" My voice came out mumbled, my eyes downcast back to the floor, "but look at you".

Akira buffered momentarily, understanding what I meant, my referencing to how beat up he was after Akehi's betrayal in the last palace and how close we had been to genuinely losing him. After a minute or so, he gave th best smile he could, "do you want me to make you some coffee?" I gave him a raised brow before checking one of our phones that jutted out from beneath a pillow, "Akira, it's 4 AM" I stated, only earning a shrug.


End file.
